In response to the demands of consumers who are driven both by ever-escalating fuel prices and the dire consequences of global warming, the automobile industry is slowly starting to embrace the need for ultra-low emission, high efficiency cars. While some within the industry are attempting to achieve these goals by engineering more efficient internal combustion engines, others are incorporating hybrid or all-electric drive trains into their vehicle line-ups. To meet consumer expectations, however, the automobile industry must not only achieve a greener drive train, but must do so while maintaining reasonable levels of performance, range, reliability, safety and cost.
The most common approach to achieving a low emission, high efficiency car is through the use of a hybrid drive train in which an internal combustion engine (ICE) is combined with one or more electric motors. While hybrid vehicles provide improved gas mileage and lower vehicle emissions than a conventional ICE-based vehicle, due to their inclusion of an internal combustion engine they still emit harmful pollution, albeit at reduced levels compared to conventional vehicles. Additionally, due to the inclusion of both an internal combustion engine and an electric motor(s) with its accompanying battery pack, the drive train of a hybrid vehicle is typically much more complex than that of either a conventional ICE-based vehicle or an all-electric vehicle, resulting in increased cost and weight. Accordingly, several vehicle manufacturers are designing vehicles that only utilize an electric motor, or multiple electric motors, thereby eliminating one source of pollution while significantly reducing drive train complexity.
The electric drive trains used in electric vehicles (EVs) have proven to be highly reliable and capable of providing exceptional performance. Unfortunately car sales for EVs have proven to be lower than one would expect, especially given the performance and reliability of these cars. It appears that these sluggish sales are due, at least in part, to the concerns of some potential buyers regarding an EV's driving range. Accordingly, what is needed is a means for increasing driving range under emergency circumstances, i.e., when the battery charge level is approaching zero percent. The present invention provides such a system.